DeanVolkert.txt
DialogueGenericDoctors |scene= |srow=4 |topic=000A7CC6 |trow=4 |before= |response=''{Friendly sarcasm}'' Let's see... you're either here because you enjoy my company, or because you need medical attention. I'll assume the latter. |after=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Looks like you've seen some action. Need me to look at you? |after=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' How can I help? |after=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Need patching up? |after=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |abxy=A}} DialogueInstitute |scene= |srow=11 |topic=000A7CC8 |before= |response=''{Even-toned, all business}'' Once you've settled in, I'll want do a physical and get a file going on you. No hurry, though. |after=Player Default: After what I've been through, a checkup is probably a good idea. |abxy=A}} |topic=000D135E |before=Player Default: After what I've been through, a checkup is probably a good idea. |response=I should think so. Who knows what you might have been exposed to up there. |after=DeanVolkert: How about you take some time to get comfortable, learn the lay of the land and such. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000D135D |trow=2 |before=Player Default: No offense, pal, but I'm not letting a complete stranger poke and prod me. |response=I don't expect you to trust me right away. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=What I can tell you is this - the medical treatments of your time are nothing compared to what we can do here. |after=DeanVolkert: How about you take some time to get comfortable, learn the lay of the land and such. |abxy=B1b}} |topic=000D135C |before=Player Default: One step at a time, doc. I'm only just getting my bearings here. |response=I meant it when I said there was no rush. |after=DeanVolkert: How about you take some time to get comfortable, learn the lay of the land and such. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000D135B |trow=2 |before=Player Default: You're the doctor here? |response=Everyone's a doctor here. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=But if you mean physician, then yes, I'm about as close as we've got to one. |after=DeanVolkert: How about you take some time to get comfortable, learn the lay of the land and such. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=000D1356 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: I should think so. Who knows what you might have been exposed to up there. |response=How about you take some time to get comfortable, learn the lay of the land and such. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=In the meantime, you come see me if you need to get patched up. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=We'll do that checkup when you're good and ready. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=Take care of yourself, so I don't have to. |after= |abxy=A1d}} |scene= |srow=7 |topic=000B2BF7 |trow=4 |before= |response=''{A doctor who has just finished treating a patient... gruff and direct}'' Alright, that should do it. |after=DeanVolkert: Head to requisitions if you need medical supplies. |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{A doctor who has just finished treating a patient... gruff and direct}'' There we are. Good as new. |after=DeanVolkert: Head to requisitions if you need medical supplies. |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{A doctor who has just finished treating a patient... gruff and direct}'' All done. |after=DeanVolkert: Head to requisitions if you need medical supplies. |abxy=A3a}} |before= |response=''{A doctor who has just finished treating a patient... gruff and direct, a note of disdain on "Commonwealth butchers"}'' There. Good thing you didn't turn to one of those Commonwealth butchers for medical care. |after=DeanVolkert: Head to requisitions if you need medical supplies. |abxy=A4a}} |topic=000B2BF6 |trow=3 |before=DeanVolkert: Alright, that should do it. |response=''{Gruff, direct}'' Head to requisitions if you need medical supplies. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=DeanVolkert: Alright, that should do it. |response=''{Gruff, direct}'' There's a stock of medical supplies over in requisitions, if you need more. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before=DeanVolkert: Alright, that should do it. |response=''{Gruff, direct}'' We've got some medical supplies over at requisitions. I suggest you stock up. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |scene= |srow=12 |topic=000B2BFA |trow=3 |before=PlayerVoiceFemale01: Got a minute to patch me up, Doctor Volkert? |response=''{A doctor examining a patient, bedside manner is a bit gruff}'' Alright, hold still and I'll take a look. |after=DeanVolkert: Hm... this isn't too bad. |abxy=A1a}} |before=PlayerVoiceFemale01: Got a minute to patch me up, Doctor Volkert? |response=''{A doctor examining a patient, bedside manner is a bit gruff}'' Let's have a look. |after=DeanVolkert: Hm... this isn't too bad. |abxy=A2a}} |before=PlayerVoiceFemale01: Got a minute to patch me up, Doctor Volkert? |response=''{A doctor examining a patient, bedside manner is a bit gruff}'' Hm, let's see what's wrong with you. |after=DeanVolkert: Hm... this isn't too bad. |abxy=A3a}} |topic=000B2BF9 |trow=6 |before=DeanVolkert: Alright, hold still and I'll take a look. |response=''{A doctor examining a patient, beside manner is a bit gruff}'' Hm... this isn't too bad. |after=DeanVolkert: Here, this should take care of it. |abxy=A1a}} |before=DeanVolkert: Alright, hold still and I'll take a look. |response=''{A doctor examining a patient, beside manner is a bit gruff}'' Well, I've certainly seen worse. |after=DeanVolkert: Here, this should take care of it. |abxy=A2a}} |before=DeanVolkert: Alright, hold still and I'll take a look. |response=''{A doctor examining a patient, beside manner is a bit gruff}'' Hm... your injuries aren't serious. |after=DeanVolkert: Here, this should take care of it. |abxy=A3a}} |before=DeanVolkert: Alright, hold still and I'll take a look. |response=''{A doctor examining a patient, beside manner is a bit gruff}'' Hm... you've definitely seen some action. |after=DeanVolkert: Here, this should take care of it. |abxy=A4a}} |before=DeanVolkert: Alright, hold still and I'll take a look. |response=''{A doctor examining a patient, beside manner is a bit gruff}'' Yep, you're in pretty rough shape. |after=DeanVolkert: Here, this should take care of it. |abxy=A5a}} |before=DeanVolkert: Alright, hold still and I'll take a look. |response=''{A doctor examining a patient, beside manner is a bit gruff}'' Looks like you took a real beating. |after=DeanVolkert: Here, this should take care of it. |abxy=A6a}} |topic=000B2BF8 |trow=3 |before=DeanVolkert: Hm... this isn't too bad. |response=''{A doctor examining a patient, beside manner is a bit gruff}'' Here, this should take care of it. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=DeanVolkert: Hm... this isn't too bad. |response=''{A doctor examining a patient, beside manner is a bit gruff}'' I've got just the thing. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before=DeanVolkert: Hm... this isn't too bad. |response=''{A doctor examining a patient, beside manner is a bit gruff}'' Now, hold still please. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |scene=- |srow=5 |topic=000D12ED |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Wondering why the player has stopped talking.}'' So, um... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Wondering why the player has stopped talking.}'' You look pensive. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00061C1A |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Told-you-so, skeptical of technology}'' All this advanced technology, and we still can't cure the common cold. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Firm, almost a command, hint of amusement at the end}'' Take good care of yourself, and you won't have to see too much of me. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{A grudging admission of being impressed}'' I have to admit, the third-generation synths are really something. |after= |abxy=}} DialogueInstituteHydroponics |scene= |srow=4 |topic=000D12D9 |trow=2 |before=Clayton: Hi there, Dean. How's it going? |response=''{Guarded, expecting a confrontation.}'' Well enough, I suppose. What's on your mind? |after=Clayton: You're past deadline on the report for batch three-seven-six-one. What's the hold-up? |abxy=A1a}} |before=Clayton: Hi there, Dean. How's it going? |response=''{Mildly annoyed, you are being interrupted}'' Busy, but nothing I can't handle. What do you want? |after=Clayton: You're past deadline on the report for batch three-seven-six-one. What's the hold-up? |abxy=A2a}} |topic=000D12D7 |trow=2 |before=Clayton: You're past deadline on the report for batch three-seven-six-one. What's the hold-up? |response=''{Annoyed.}'' I spent a few days restocking the meds. I have to do that from scratch, you know. It's time-consuming. |after=Clayton: Well, I'm sure you'll do your best to get back on schedule. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Clayton: You're past deadline on the report for batch three-seven-six-one. What's the hold-up? |response=''{Annoyed.}'' I sent you a message about this. I spent sixteen hours seeing patients this week. |after=Clayton: Well, I'm sure you'll do your best to get back on schedule. |abxy=A2a}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=000D12DD |trow=2 |before=Isaac: Doctor Volkert, one of my valeriana officinalis specimens is missing. Do you know anything about it? |response=''{Matter-of-fact}'' Doctor Li's been having trouble sleeping, so I used it to make a remedy. |after=Isaac: You had no right! |abxy=A1a}} |before=Isaac: Doctor Volkert, one of my valeriana officinalis specimens is missing. Do you know anything about it? |response=''{Matter-of-fact}'' I needed it for an anti-inflammatory. |after=Isaac: You had no right! |abxy=A2a}} |topic=000D12DB |trow=2 |before=Isaac: You had no right! |response=''{Dismissive. scolding}'' Save it, Isaac. You know I have full access to the garden when it comes to medicinal matters. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Isaac: You had no right! |response=''{Annoyed, exasperated}'' I'm not going down this road with you again, Isaac. I'm really not. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0016911F |before=InstituteScientist: Doctor Volkert, have you had a chance to fill that prescription I requested? |response=''{Confident}'' Not yet. |after=InstituteScientist: Have you been able to at least test the samples I gave you? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0016911D |before=InstituteScientist: Have you been able to at least test the samples I gave you? |response=''{Dismissive, defensive / Afraid}'' No. Look I've been very busy. I'll get to it as soon as I can. |after=InstituteScientist: Well it shouldn't take long. It's not like I'm asking you to cure cancer. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0016911B |before=InstituteScientist: Well it shouldn't take long. It's not like I'm asking you to cure cancer. |response=''{To himself / Sarcastic}'' Wouldn't that be nice. |after= |abxy=A1a}} DialogueInstituteVolkertHome |scene= |srow=6 |topic=001690D4 |before=Brendan: How was your day? |response=''{Tired / Tired}'' Complicated...and long. |after=Brendan: What did you work on? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001690D2 |before=Brendan: What did you work on? |response=''{Tired, Dismissive / Tired}'' Extremely theoretical bioscience, I'd bore you. |after=Brendan: No, I'm really interested in this stuff. Try me. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001690D0 |trow=3 |before=Brendan: No, I'm really interested in this stuff. Try me. |response=''{Tired / Tired}'' Just a lot of headaches over antigens and immunogens. |after=Brendan: Yeah, that's...my...favorite subject. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Brendan: No, I'm really interested in this stuff. Try me. |response=''{Tired / Tired}'' Just a little theoretical gene and virotherapy in relation to hypothetical biotechnological treatments. |after=Brendan: Yeah, that's...my...favorite subject. |abxy=A2a}} |before=Brendan: No, I'm really interested in this stuff. Try me. |response=''{Tired / Tired}'' Just examining fauna and it's potential to produce oncolytic viruses through genetic modification. |after=Brendan: Yeah, that's...my...favorite subject. |abxy=A3a}} |topic=001690CE |before=Brendan: Yeah, that's...my...favorite subject. |response=''{Proud / Happy}'' I'm glad you're finally taking an interest in science, son. Keep up the good work. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=001690CD |before= |response=''{Tired, stern / Tired}'' Brendan, were you hanging around Advance Systems today? |after=Brendan: Yeah...but only for like five minutes...why? Wait, let me guess, Doctor Watson complained about me again. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001690CB |before=Brendan: Yeah...but only for like five minutes...why? Wait, let me guess, Doctor Watson complained about me again. |response=''{Tired, stern / Stern}'' Yes, exactly. Doctor Watson said you were disturbing members of his lab today and he had to ask you to leave. |after=Brendan: I wasn't disturbing anyone. I said hello to Rosalind and he kicked me out for no reason. The guy hates me. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001690C9 |before=Brendan: I wasn't disturbing anyone. I said hello to Rosalind and he kicked me out for no reason. The guy hates me. |response=''{Stern / Stern}'' He doesn't hate you. He just hates that you distract people while they have important work to do. |after=Dean: Brendan, just stop going over there and this won't be a problem anymore. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001690C7 |before=Dean: He doesn't hate you. He just hates that you distract people while they have important work to do. |response=''{Tired / Tired}'' Brendan, just stop going over there and this won't be a problem anymore. |after=Brendan: I'm not making any promises. |abxy=A1a}} Inst308 |scene= |srow=3 |topic=000BDB37 |before= |response=He's been waiting for you. |after=DeanVolkert: It's not an official diagnosis, but... I think he's been waiting to see you one last time before he... Before he lets go. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000BDB36 |before=DeanVolkert: He's been waiting for you. |response=It's not an official diagnosis, but... I think he's been waiting to see you one last time before he... Before he lets go. |after=DeanVolkert: You've made him very proud. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000BDB35 |before=DeanVolkert: It's not an official diagnosis, but... I think he's been waiting to see you one last time before he... Before he lets go. |response=You've made him very proud. |after= |abxy=A1a}} Inst308Post |scene= |srow=2 |topic=001AC5DD |before= |response=''{talking about a deceased loved one / Apologetic}'' I'll... I'll see to him. Don't worry. |after=Volkert: I believe Doctor Filmore wanted to have a word with you. Why don't you go and see her. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001AC5DC |before=Volkert: I'll... I'll see to him. Don't worry. |response=''{Apologetic}'' I believe Doctor Filmore wanted to have a word with you. Why don't you go and see her. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |topic=001AC5EC |before= |response=Why don't you go see Dr. Filmore. I'll take care of things here. |after= |abxy=A}} InstituteSS6 |scene= |srow=6 |topic=001CA04F |trow=2 |before= |response=''{A doctor talking almost rhetorically while writing down his observations on a clipboard.}'' No visible reaction to the K-14 compound. We'll start the next trial, then. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Clinical, detached, about to perform an experiment on a person that you think of as a robot}'' The dosage will be much larger this time, and the side effects will likely be more pronounced. |after=Synth: Will there be any pain? |abxy=A1b}} |topic=001CA04D |before=Synth: Will there be any pain? |response=''{Aloof, unsympathetic... A doctor about to give an injection.}'' I honestly don't know. I suppose it's your job to find out. Now hold still. |after=DeanVolkert: There, all done. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001CA04C |trow=2 |before=DeanVolkert: I honestly don't know. I suppose it's your job to find out. Now hold still. |response=''{A doctor who just gave an injection. Devoid of emotion, aloof, going through motions}'' There, all done. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Aloof, unconcerned, talking to a subordinate}'' You can return to your duties, and remember to record every symptom you experience in detail. |after=Synth: I hope I'll prove a useful test subject for you, doctor. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=001CA04A |before=Synth: I hope I'll prove a useful test subject for you, doctor. |response=''{Dismissive, already tuning out of the conversation, "get lost"}'' Mm hm. |after= |abxy=A1a}} MinVsInst |scene= |srow=8 |topic=00079574 |trow=4 |before= |response=Any additional pain or tenderness? |after=Shaun: Not that I've noticed, no. I feel quite well. |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=How's your energy level? Feeling any fatigue? |after=Shaun: Not that I've noticed, no. I feel quite well. |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=You're sticking to the regimen we agreed upon? |after=Shaun: Not that I've noticed, no. I feel quite well. |abxy=A3a}} |before= |response=And you've been getting extra rest? |after=Shaun: Not that I've noticed, no. I feel quite well. |abxy=A4a}} |topic=00079572 |trow=4 |before=Shaun: Not that I've noticed, no. I feel quite well. |response=Interesting. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Shaun: Not that I've noticed, no. I feel quite well. |response=I see... |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before=Shaun: Not that I've noticed, no. I feel quite well. |response=Okay... |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before=Shaun: Not that I've noticed, no. I feel quite well. |response=Mmm hmm... |after= |abxy=A4a}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0007956E |before=Shaun: I believe we're done now. Thank you. |response=''{slightly defeated}'' Yes sir. Thank you. |after=Shaun: I understand Mass Fusion was a success, despite interference from the Brotherhood of Steel. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00079570 |before=Shaun: Yes, thank you doctor, I think that will be all for now. |response=But I haven't quite finished... |after=Shaun: I believe we're done now. Thank you. |abxy=A1a}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files ru:DialogueExportDeanVolkert.txt